


Shutdown

by Dagonet (TsukikoCurrier)



Series: Tumblr Prompts [5]
Category: Kingsman: The Secret Service (2015)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-16
Updated: 2015-11-16
Packaged: 2018-05-01 21:46:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 417
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5222144
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TsukikoCurrier/pseuds/Dagonet
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Harry and/or Merlin are getting frustrated b/c they don't know how to do something and then Eggsy comes in and solves it with "commoner's common sense" or "young person's common sense". Hope that's not too much to ask</p>
            </blockquote>





	Shutdown

          ‘How the fuck do you turn it off?’ Harry is getting legitimately angry at the screen in front of him, and pushes away to pace.

          ‘It’s supposed to be in the corner, like it always is- why did they mess with that? Where the fuck did they put it...’ Merlin is holding his head in one hand, the other using the mouse to click aimlessly across the screen.

          They’ve been at this for ages, switching off each time the other becomes frustrated. Windows 8 is a nightmare, and they can’t escape it. In order to be able to work with new technology (the things you hadn’t invented yourself, of course) you had to know how it worked.

          ‘I’m literally a computer genius, I keep your arses alive every day and I can’t do this.’ Merlin’s head hits the table, and there’s a soft groan.

          ‘We could always just shut it off with the power button.’ Harry is thumping his forehead against the wall lightly, but repeatedly.

          ‘No, Harry, that’s like giving up. I’m not going to surrender to a piece of sub par technology.’ Merlin uses the Windows button again, the result no different from the last dozen times- a tablet-like screen and no power button in sight.

          ‘What’s got you lot’s knickers in a twist?’ Eggsy saunters in, tie loose around his neck and jacket open, obviously on his way out of HQ and here for a reason unknown.

          ‘We can’t fucking figure out how to turn this shit off without forcing it with the power button and Merlin won’t let me do that.’ Harry’s sulking, practically pouting at Eggsy.

          ‘That it? Fuck it, I’ll show you.’ Merlin looks up from the desk, Harry comes away from the wall, and Eggsy leans over Merlin’s shoulder to take the mouse.

          ‘You just bring it over here to the side-’ the pointer disappears off the edge of the screen, ‘and this bar pops up, see, and then you click settings-’ he clicks the gear, ‘and there it is- I think you got it from here.’ Harry and Merlin can’t keep their jaws from gaping, ever so slightly, and are infinitely thankful to the universe that Eggsy didn’t see before leaving.

          ‘We’re telling no one about this.’

          ‘Good luck keeping the lad’s mouth shut, Arthur. “Oh, Rox, you wouldn’t believe it, Merlin couldn’t turn off  _a computer!”_  I’ll never hear the end of it.’ He scratches his scalp, eyes closed and brows furrowed, and sighs ‘I need a drink.’

**Author's Note:**

> As always, find me on tumblr at [AgentDagonet](http://www.agentdagonet.tumblr.com)


End file.
